


The Magic Touch

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Slash, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One giant step for Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal on May 20, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 140. 
> 
> [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 20. 
> 
> Prompt from : [yamx](http://yamx.livejournal.com/): Neal/Peter - Tickling. 
> 
> Beta by [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/)**evila_elf**. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

_Baby steps_ , Neal thought, as he watched Peter.

It had taken months just to get this far. Peter was still so much the Boy Scout, even with his cock in his hand and his face contorted with guilt and lust.

“Touch my balls,” Peter barked, taking Neal by surprise. Something had changed, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity. He let his fingers tickle over Peter’s scrotum, keeping the touch light and feathery, pulling back only when he sensed the onset of ejaculation.

Neal felt as though he’d pulled off a successful con.

And this was just the beginning.


End file.
